She Shows up in My Dreams
by amethyst.bronze
Summary: It turns out Ally's dream boy isn't a part of her dreams! One night with her blond friend can change almost everything. Austin's side of the situation is left far from understood by Ally and vice versa. Can they ignore the problems for a while and just enjoy each other? Then maybe she'll stop showing up in his night-time-dreams and start falling into his ready arms instead. AUSLLY!


_She Shows up in My Dreams_  
**by**: amethyst . bronze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you may recognize.

* * *

**Authors Note**: This is totally cringe-worthy and it was written _a-g-e-s _ago, so in all honesty I have no idea why I am sharing this with you. Specially since this is the first story I am uploading onto my account so I should have probably thought this one through but... eh, oh well.

**: D **_Happy Reading!_

* * *

"No, Austin. I will not be going to the dance with you."

"But why not?" he whined, pouting slightly.

She rolled her eyes, silently groaning and sighing as she walked across the room. "Because," she started slowly, as she dusted the tuba and sorted the violins. "I have a boyfriend."

He found himself rolling his eyes. Although he didn't understand why, he knew he definitely hated her boyfriend. Tony Hoker. He even hated his name, for goodness sake. Besides, what did that guy have that he didn't have? Oh, that's right; her, apparently.

"But..." he found himself protesting. She spun around to face him, frowning slightly.  
"But, what?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed exasperatedly. "But nothing." he suddenly snapped. "It's fine. I'll just find someone else to go to the dance with." he somewhat muttered.

Her frown deepened as she rolled her eyes. "Don't be so childish." she said sternly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mother."

She winced at his unhappy tone. She didn't mean to upset him. She was just trying to explain things to him. "Listen. I would love to go to the dance with you."

For a second, he feels hopeful, and he smiles at her.

"But..." she continues, and his smile fades. "There's a few problems." she sighs and walks over to him, crossing her arms across her chest. "First, the obvious one; I'm in a relationship... And I'm pretty sure that if I just ditched him to go to the dance with you, then he'll think somethings up." she smiles slightly at him, and he feels his insides slightly melt. "Second; We're only friends." she purses her lips together. "And the dance is for couples. Not friends."

He completely disagreed with her. Completely and utterly disagreed.

"That's not true." he snapped.

She took no notice, as she smiled at him. "Ok. How about I help you find a date. Yea? Y'know, I'll subtly talk you up." she grinned. He shrugged, unable to look into her eyes.

'I don't... I don't know." he mumbles.

"Austin. Almost every single girl at Marino High wants you. All you have to do is ask one of them out and they're yours."

He finds himself blushing. "I-I know..." he bites his bottom lip. "But I don't want them..." he looks down at his trainers, blushing deeper.

She rolled her eyes once more. "There's plenty of girls out there - "

Like who?

" - Cassidy - "

He was over Cassidy.

" - Brooke - "

Too weird.

" - Kira - "

She was too clingy.

" - That European Super-Model - "

How was he supposed to ask her out if the only 4 words she knew in English were "Austin Moon my boyfriend."?

" - And many, many others - "

He didn't want any of them.

" - They're all willing to be go to that dance with you - "

Well, he had absolutely no intention of going with them.

" - All you have to do now is ask them - "

He wasn't going to ask them, whether she liked it or not.

" - So go for it."

He didn't want to go for it. He didn't want to. And he wasn't going to.

"I'll see you later, OK? Lock up for me?" she smiled softly at him as he nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yea... I'm fine." he put on an unconvincing smile. "Later." he waved as she exited Sonic Boom, leaving him on his own to mangle in his thoughts.

He glared inwardly. No doubt was she off to see Tony freaking Hoker.

He was actually starting to consider asking another girl to the dance.

Not because he wanted to, but because he wanted her to be jealous. He wanted her to be emerald-green with utter envy.

He knew it was immature and childish, but he really didn't care at this moment.

If she had someone to go to the dance with, then he needed someone to go with, too. Then maybe she'll realize that he's the one she's always wanted. Not Tony.

What was so good about Tony freaking Hoker, anyway?

Sure, he's tall - Austin's taller. And yea, he's muscular - Austin's twice as muscular. And maybe he's got rock-solid abs - but Austin's are rock-harder.

Tony seemed to be Ally's 'dream guy', as she put it - because he had 'dark hair' and 'sparkling green eyes'.

Didn't she like blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes?

Ally said it herself - Every single girl in school is madly in love and lust with Austin; What makes her so different from all of them? Considering the fact that she spends the most time with him on a daily basis and she'd only met him like, oh ya know, 3 Years ago... You'd think she'd at least have a tiny crush on him.

Tony is just an idiotic wannabe - in Austin's eyes, at least.

In Ally's eyes, he was this amazing, awesomely kind, dream-boy that she was extremely lucky to have.

He hated that.

He absolutely fucking goddamn hated that more than anything else he'd ever hated before.

He'll admit it - he's jealous. He's the one emerald-green with utter envy. He's so utterly jealous of Tony freaking Hoker. And he's man-enough to admit that.

So who will he ask? Cassidy? Brooke? European Super-Model? Kira?

Nope. He's got a better idea.

Tilly Thompson.

* * *

"Hey, Tilly. Can I speak to you?"

The insane blond turns to face him, grinning madly. "Of course, Austin." she tosses her golden locks behind her shoulder, looking straight into his eyes.

He smirks, making sure Ally is nearby - and she sure was; only a few metres away, stood against locker, texting on her phone.

"It's about the dance..." he continues, looking back at Tilly, straight in her own eyes.

Ally's head snaps up, and she starts watching them, interested. Austin notices her at the corner of his eye, and he can't stop his smirk from widening.

"What about the dance?" Tilly's voice suddenly lowers, as if she's trying to act sexy.

"You don't a have a date, do you?" he steps closer to Tilly, and watches for Ally's reaction.

"No. Course not. I don't have a date yet. Why? Do you? Cause I don't." she said in a rush, her smile widening and slightly freaking him out.

Austin sighed and licked his lips in exasperation, as he noticed Ally was speaking to Tony.

A groan escaped his lips, confusing Tilly. "Me. You. School dance." he said, making it official. "Friday. I'll see you at 7."

A huge smile broke out on Tilly's face just as Austin stormed off.

Ally was still talking to Tony, giggling like the school-girl she was, and pretending not to notice Austin storming off into the Science Room.

* * *

"Really, Austin? Really? Tilly Thompson?" Ally questioned him later that day in their practice room. "You've got to be kidding me."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Hey, you're the one who told me to find another date." he defended. "And besides; You've got no room to judge considering the fact that you're going out with Tony bleeding Hoker." he snapped slightly, giving her a mini glare.

"But, Austin... Tilly hates me."

"I'm sure Tony isn't a big fan of me, either." he stood up from the piano bench, walking to the center of the room, facing away from her. "In fact, I'm convinced he hates me." he states, crossing his arms defensively, turning around to face her once again.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Bullshit."

"Admit it; Tony hates me, right?" Suddenly, everything clicked inside his head. "That's why you don't want to go to the dance with me as friends... because you don't want him to see you with me." he frowns, slightly hurt. "You don't want to be seen with me."

"No! No no no! I swear, tha-that's not true. I - "

"Save it, Ally. It's fine." he shrugs. "I've got a date. You've got a date. It's all good."

"Austin - "

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll try not to bother you at the dance."

The door shuts closed with a loud bang, as Austin stormed out of the practice room angrily.

"Austin!" she tries to call after him.

Nothing.

"Fuck this." she hissed beneath her breath, taking out her phone and dialing Trish's number.

* * *

"Hey, Austin! I'm so excited! Sooo, how do I look?"

"Huh - ? Oh. Uh. Yea. Mmhm. You look great, Tilly."

He wasn't focusing on her, to be honest. He was too busy looking for Ally. He didn't care what if she was with Tony or not, he needed to apologise one way or another.

"Austin, looking good."  
"Heyy, wanna dance?"  
"Let's go dance!"

He ignored all of the other girls, because seriously, he didn't like them desperate.

When he didn't see Ally or her so-called dream boy, he decided to text her.

Hey Alls. I'm sorry bout last night. Forgive me? ;) - Austin :)

He knew she couldn't resist the smiley-face on its own - But a smiley-face and a winky-face? He had her right in the palm of his hands.

"Ugh. Don't tell me you're texting that Bitch." Tilly whined.

He felt like punching her right in the gut for calling Ally that. His Ally.

But he resisted the strong urge.

"Relax. She's got a boyfriend anyway." he muttered.

"Let's dance!" she full-on ran to the dance-floor.

He didn't want to dance with her. He wanted to dance with Ally.

* * *

Ally was out of breath as she ran, ran, ran through the entire school auditorium - which is basically the size of ten tennis pitches - madly trying to find him. Him, as in Austin.

It turns out that Tony dream-boy Hoker couldn't make it. He was stuck at home with an extreme case of hay-fever. And now here she was, alone on a very special day, insanely looking for her best friend.

She had gotten his sweet text and immediately forgave him - she simply cannot say no to the smiley and winky-faces.

Now seriously, where the hell is that guy?

He had to be around here somewhere -

"Hey! Watch where your going, you creep!"

"Sorry, Tilly!"

"Sorry's not cutting it, you - "

Before she could finish her insult, Ally was already 5 metres away, still looking for Austin.

He hadn't been with Tilly - Which is strange, because they are going to this dance together on a date - so where could he possibly be?

"Ha-Have you seen Austin? No, not Austin Reed! Austin Moon! Have you seen him? That's non of your business! Uh, I, Austin, yea, where is - Have you seen him - ? Ow! Watch your hands! Austin Moon - "

The amount of people at the dance was literally impossible.

"He's outside by the the pool!" someone suddenly yelled at Ally.

Her face lit up. "Thanks!"

She ran out of the auditorium and out into the pool - their Principal wasn't cheap, so, therefore, he bought his school a pool - looking for him.

She looked left, she looked right. Nowhere. He was nowhere.

She bit her lip in worry.

Suddenly, her phone beeped - Text message, from...

_Looking for me? ;p - Austin._

He head snapped up, and she rapidly looked side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of him - he could see her. So why couldn't she see him?

_Where are you?! - Ally._

She's tapping her foot, waiting for his reply.

_Eh, thats 4 me 2 know. - Austin_

She groaned - he knew perfectly well she hated it when people used numbers for shortcuts in texts. He was just trying to piss her off now.

_Where the heck r u? Plz tell me... :( - Ally._

She knew he wouldn't fall for the whole 'sad-emoticon' nonsense, but she did it anyway.

_And y would I do that? - Austin._

She groaned. She knew he had that sickeningly annoying yet attractive smirk on his face.

_Cause ur my best friend. - Ally._

She started desperately looking around for him again - left, right, front, back, here, there - No results.

A loud groan escaped her lips, and she stomped her foot in anger.

She was guessing this was payback.

* * *

He was hiding behind a long, green, bush, which was as tall as him, so it managed to hide him pretty well. His phone was resting in his hand, as he typed his replies to her texts. She seemed to really want to find him... And he wasn't gonna make it easy for her.

He couldn't stop staring at her remarkable body... She had a red strapless dress on - It only stopped at just above mid-thigh, making her legs look amazing. His pants were getting tighter just by looking at her.

He had almost mis-heard the ding! coming from his phone.

_Cause ur my best friend. - Ally._

He felt an unusual pang of sadness in his chest, as he read over her message. Friends. He punched in his reply angrily.

_Y r u looking 4 me anyway? Shouldn't u b somewhere making out with that Tony freaking Hoker? - Austin._

He hit send without thinking.

He watched her as she read his text. Her eyebrows nitted together in slight guilt and confusion. He gulped as he saw her typing in her own reply.

_He's home sick... - Ally._

Austin couldn't help but smirk, as he read through the text. Oh, so, Ally's dream boyfriend wasn't at the dance, so she was free for the night. This would be fun.

Before he could type in his message, she came out with another confession through text.

_I thought I'd hang out with u... since ur the one who asked me to the dance in the first place. - Ally._

He stared at Ally and rolled his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see him.

_You said no. - Austin._

He punched in another quick message and sent it 5 seconds after the first.

_And u don't wanna upset your boyfriend, do you? - Austin._

He found his mood to be dropping. He was mad now - angry.

Tony Hoker wasn't gonna steal his girl. Never.

Her face twisted into a pout as she stared down at the illuminated words on her phone screen. She started frantically looking around again all while writing in her message.

_I'm sorry! - Ally._

She bites her lip as she presses send, and Austin can't stop staring...

_Austin?! - Ally._

He slowly typed in his reply, having no idea what in the heck he was writing as he watched her bite her bottom lip...

_Don't bite your lip. I wanna do that. - Austin._

Sent.

Damn.

He purses his lips and looks out for her reaction.

She's... blushing.  
And she's running a hand through her hair.  
She's licking her lips nervously.  
She's gaping at her phone's screen.  
She's still madly looking for him.

Booya.

He smirks as he types in another message.

_I love that dress ur wearing. Makes ur hips look totally fantastic. - Austin._

She's blushing again.  
And she's running a hand through her hair. Again.  
She's licking her lips anxiously for the second time.  
She's gaping at her phone's screen like a puppy.  
She's still crazily looking for him.

He's good at this.

_I'm in a committed relationship. Don't start your dumb flirting shit with me. - Ally._

She sends after she calms down a bit.

He rolls his eyes and sighs.

_Ur not fooling me... I know my flirting turns you on. ;) - Austin._

He sees her blush go from hot-pink to flustered-red.

_Austin, please. Don't. I love Tony. We're dating. He's my boyfriend. So... yea. - Ally._

His heart shatters. Anger builds up inside of him.

_Whatever you want, Princess. - Austin._

He almost cracks his phone's screen as he hit send. He looked at her through his long lashes, not lifting his head.

She looks confused, puzzled.

She looks as if she's trying to come up with a reply, but before she can...

He exits his hiding spot, and sneaks behind her silently.  
She gasps when she feels his torso press against her back.

"Au-Austin..." she stutters, not understanding what was going on.

"What?" he whispers against her neck, his hands trailing up and down her waist.

"Stop." she warned him.

"Stop what?" he smirks, moving his hands to land on her hips, and staying there. "This?" And then he pulled her hips back into him, hard. Her head fell back against his chest.

"Austin... No. Don't. Stop. You-You can't."

But he doesn't listen.

He lowers his hands, and they started trailing down her upper-thigh.

"Au-Austin..." she started. "Sto-Stop - I - have boyfriend - Don't."

"Who's gonna stop me?" his voice was low, husky.

"I - I - N-No... Sto-Stop..."

She was trying to remove his hands from her body, but failing miserably.

"Austin... No." she groaned, pulling away from him.

She turned to face him, glaring openly. "I. Have. A. Boyfriend."

He scoffed. "I know." his eyes rolled. And suddenly, the anger returned. "We all know."

His arms pulled her incredibly close again, almost suffocating her. "You're right. We can't do this here. Everyone knows who you're dating. So we'll go home..."

A smirk appeared on his face when he heard her gasp.

"No. No no no. No. You're not actually thinking about doing what I think you're thinking about doing, are you?" she raised both eyebrows at him, unable to believe everything that had just happened.

He let his eyes trail over her barely-covered body. His mouth watered and his jeans tightened.

"Hm. What if I was?" he licked his lips before biting the bottom one. "Is that wrong?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, Austin. It is. Very wrong. Me? I'm in a relationship. And I can't just cheat. Oh, and you? You're on a date with Tilly creepy Thompson. You can't - We can't. I - "

She can't finish her sentence, because his lips are soon smashed on hers in a heated kiss.

She gasps as she tries to pull away, but he doesn't let her. His arms are firmly wrapped around her, stopping her from going anywhere else. He bit her lip gently, and she groaned into the kiss. A smirk covered his face.

She squeals in surprise when he picks her up, bridal style, and starts carrying her to his car. She soon sees where this is going and gasps again.

"Au-Austin. No! I - "

He cut her off again with another searing kiss.

"You can't stop me." was his husky answer to her protests.

So she stopped trying.

They got to his car, and he opened the door with one hand, before putting her in. She glared up at him as he smirked. He got into the drivers seat and started the car.

They drove out of the school parking lot as fast as the wind.

"Take me home." she snaps are him, folding her arms stubbornly.

He chuckles. "Hm. You're right. My home is your home, right?"

She bites her lip and frowns at him.  
He shrugs.

"Austin. I don't think your understand! I have a boyfr - Ahnggg!"

Her little speech is cut short by Austin shoving his hand up her skimpy dress and rubbing her through the thin material of her panties.

"I know you have a fucking boyfriend."

"Ah, Austin! Mmmm..." she couldn't do anything but moan. In pleasure.

He kept his eyes focused on the road, all while scrubbing his fingers along her panties. She tried to resist making any sounds, but they both knew well enough that she liked this.

She bucked her hips up to meet his fingers, which caused him to hit a special spot. Wetness started to form in her panties.

"Mmmm!" she screamed. "Austinn!"

He smiled cockily. "I know."

He kept on hitting the same spot over and over again, only harder.  
"Ah, Ah, Ah." she continuously moaned.

He noted the fact that her mouth and eyes were wide open, and she looked as if she had no idea what she was feeling.

This was the first time she was being touched like this.

He stopped driving at a red light and turned to face her.  
"Has Tony Hoker never touched you like this before?"

She bit her lip and blushed, shaking her head and gulping. "No..."

He raised both his eyebrows. He wanted to yell at her. And yet you still chose him over me! ... "Hm. Great." he muttered instead.

"Austin!" she screamed when he shoved his fingers in hard. "Ohhhh..." she felt guilt course through her. What about her actual boyfriend.

"What? Thinking about Tony Hoker, again?" he frowns and grits his teeth, his hand still running up and down her folds, teasingly.

"No, I - Ahhng!"

Again, he shoved his fingers in hard, cutting her sentence short.

Austin's house was 4 blocks away from the school, and he sure was good at multi-tasking, so they got there in a matter of minutes. He pulled up in his driveway, his fingers still within her wet heat. He didn't want to pull hid fingers out of her - she was so tight, and wet... but he had to, so he did.

He got out of the car and helped Ally out - she stumbled slightly, as she tried to get out too quickly... he smirked, she glared.

He pulled her towards him and lead her into his house - his parents weren't home - and shut - slammed - the door behind them. He pushed Ally against the door, and before she could protest, his lips were on her neck; sucking; biting; kissing; nipping. She couldn't help but moan. He couldn't help but smirk.

He dragged her up the stairs, not once leaving her lips or her body. They made their way into his room, and the door slammed behind them again.

Guilt washed over her as she realized what she was about to do. But she didn't even try to stop herself. She didn't even try to stop him.

He pushed her back onto the bed, and she looked up at him. His eyes weren't that gentle, sweet hazel anymore - They were dark, almost completely black. She knew what that was. It was lust.

He went down on her, careful not to crush her. His lips attacked her neck almost straight away, and he sucked and licked and kissed it all while running his hands up and down her sides. She moaned. It was all just so much. She couldn't deny the fact that she liked him touching her like that. Holding her like that. Kissing her like that. Yea; it was wrong. But she wasn't really prepared to care at that moment -

Wait a minute - If course she cares.

No she doesn't.

Yes she does.

No. She really doesn't.

"Ooohhh... Au-Austin - I - " She bites down on her lip hard when his hands go under her shirt and start kneading her breasts. "Austin..." she moans, and Austin raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" he pinches her nipple lightly, "What is it?"

She scoffed, "You know 'What it is'." she snaps, "Stop." She says firmly as he kneads one breast while softly running his fingers down the other. "Stop." She repeats. But she's just kidding herself. She doesn't want him to stop. The feeling he was giving her was too good.

It was as if he could read her mind. Because he didn't stop. He ripped her dress right of her body and threw it on the floor. His hands traveled up her the small of her back all the way to the clasp of her bra, and he took those of too, throwing them on the ground along with her shirt. He took one nipple into his mouth whilst he stroked the other slowly. Ally gasps, her mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"Mmmmmm..." she mewled needily.

She almost screamed when he stroked her core through her panties. It was probably because it was so unexpected - but maybe also because of the feel of it.

His fingers went up and down up and down up and down through the thin material, and it was enough to drive her insane. "Moore," she choked out, the pleasure beating out the guilt.

Without any warning whatsoever, Austin tore the panties away, basically ripping the lace. She gaped at him - They were her favourite pair. He smirked as he looked down at her wet wet wet heat.

"Dammit, Ally," get starts, a husky tone to his voice, "You're fucking soaked." he smirks up at her as she blushes. "You bad, bad girl." he shook his head and tutted. "Imagine what your dear dream boy Tony would think..."

She suddenly remembered - Tony.

But that was all suddenly forgotten when he basically dipped his head into her core and stuck out his tongue, licking his way into her. Her eyes shutting tightly closed before suddenly popping open again and widening. She groaned, fisting the bed sheets in her hands and pulling.

"More, Austin, more..."

He happily obliged to her request, his fingers pumping and rubbing their way into her.

Suddenly, there was a weird feeling in her stomach; the muscles clenched and tightened. She let out a shaky whimper. She knew what was about to happen.

Just as her juices were about to flood the bed sheets, Austin pulled out his fingers, and licked them one by one. She gasped confused - She was about to cum. Why did he stop?

"Why'd you stop?" she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Austin smiles, "Didn't you want me to?"

Tease. "I-I know, but..." she whimpered helplessly, frowning and pursing her lips.

He bought his lips down to touch hers, kissing her softly. She couldn't stop herself; she kissed him back. The guilt washed away from her, non existent and forgotten.

Without pulling away, he lined his member up with her entrance. She didn't know what was happening until she felt the head of his hard cock against her core. She gaped, staring up at him in shock.

This was her first time.

He knew he had to be gentle. And he was gonna be. No matter how hard he he was.

She gulps and bites her lip. He leans down to nibble on her ear lobe, before slowly but firmly thrusting into her.

His vision went white.

He had to use every single ounce of strength and power in his body to stop himself from thrusting harder again.

He looked down at her; She had a mixture of intense pain and absolute pleasure on her face. He bit his lip as he watched her.

"Um... I-I... I think... I can move a little," she says, also biting her lip. She puts her hands on his shoulders, and takes a deep breath. She moves around a little bit.

He holds back a groan.

She spreads her legs wider, moving little more.

He's in ecstasy.

She licks her lips and nods up at him, "I think I'm OK."

Self-control be damned.

He pushes our of her and thrusts back in harder than ever before. He can't see and he can't hear as her walls suck him into a whole new dimension. Pleasure is an understatement and he can't find another word good enough to describe the feeling. He's been wanting this for a long, long time.

She's feeling nothing but desire and want and she can't lie to herself; she likes this, she loves this. Oh so much, "Austin!" she screams. Her conscience shuts down, no longer telling her what's right and what's wrong, not telling her to stop.

"Ally, do you want me to stop?" He smirks. Of course he isn't going to stop. And of course he knows exactly what her answer to his oh-so-innocent question -

"No. No, Austin. Please don't stop." she replied breathlessly. He couldn't help smiling. She had no idea how long he'd been wanting to hear those words from her. His thrusts became more rhythmic, more controlled, and most of all, more pleasuring. He could hear her breathless panting in the air, and found himself losing all of the self-contained-control left within him. He didn't wait for her approval, as he thrust all the way out of her wet heat, and then thrusting in again, earning a scream of pleasure from the girl beneath him.

She didn't know whether she was dreaming or not, but either way, she was enjoying it a lot. _"Don't ever stop."_

And the only sounds that rang throughout the house for the rest of the night were Ally's string of moans and the constant squeaking of Austin's bed-springs.

She didn't even remember her name for half the night.

* * *

**authors note**: grammar mistakes? spelling? let me know!

nope, not the end **: ) **there are more parts to go!

_Review?_

stay safe!  
_amethyst . bronze_


End file.
